


Demon in the forest

by Wolf_pack



Series: Night terrors [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Dreams and Nightmares, Fic of a dream I had, Heart Attack, Nightmares, Other, don't know what to tag, forest, scared
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_pack/pseuds/Wolf_pack
Summary: This is based on a dream I had. It was originaly for a psychology homework where we had to write down a dream we had. This is one of my that always returns.Don't like night terrors don't read





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the swedish version I will later ad an english version of it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jag öppnade mina ögon och såg en skog och märkte att jag var uppe i luften. Mitt hjärta bultar snabbare p.g.a vara så högt uppe i luften. Vinden blåser kraftigt samtidigt som jag ser något under marken försöker att krypa ut. Dimman blir tjockare och vinden allt mer våldsamt sedan blir allt svart. Känslan av gräs och jord gjorde att jag öppnade mina ögon ännu en gång men med misstänksamhet. Först hög uppe i skyn sedan nere liggande på marken. Tittade runt om mig och såg att jag var mitt i skogen som jag såg innan från skyn. Jag började att känna kalla kårar längs ryggraden. Dimman var tjock och himlen blev röd. Plötsligt började ett ljud komma bakom mig som någon försöker krypa ut. Hela min kropp sa åt mig att springa och inte titta bak. Det jag såg skrämde livet ur mig. En man fast jag tror man inte kan kalla det jag ser en man, Skinnet hade ruttnat bort. Mannen vände sig om långsamt och nästa sekund såg jag bara svarta ögon och ett skrik som fick mitt hjärta att hoppa ut mitt bröst. När jag tog ett steg bakåt i skräck var jag helt plötsligt under vatten. Jag kunde inte andas, försökte att simma men mina muskler vägrade att reagera. Sista jag såg innan jag vaknade var att vattnet blev röd och tjockt som blod. När jag väl vaknade kunde jag bara fråga mig en sak _“Är jag död?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciate.


End file.
